The Great Juubi (Pilot chapter)
by Drake Darkduke
Summary: "Fear the Omnipotent, Omniscient and Omni-everything-else Juubi! Tremble before the might of Uzumaki Naruto! Kneel be-" "Naruto-kun, please don't scare our hosts this early." " Sorry dear."


"Juubi. A god amongst gods, unlimited power at his fingertips. Calling it a force of nature was belittling it. Fallen prey to mindless fury when part of his power was stolen, this entity (for calling it merely a god was not enough) was defeated not by power, as none could, but by cunning.

Centuries passed, before finally a foolish group of humans freed its unlimited power into the world.

Fortunately, neither its mind nor its body were freed, which caused the entirety of its power to be sucked into the only available container, a blond boy not yet 18 who had, before the recent extraction, housed half of its power. Said blond boy immediately destroyed the humans that had tried to unleash the first Juubi.

He also obliterated several kilometres of ground around him.

Give me a break, I HAD just recently died, resuscitated and given unlimited power. Plus, I was 16. Think back when YOU were 16 and tell me you WOULDN'T make big-ass explosions if you had the power?

Ehem... Right, back to the history lesson.

Thus ended the reign of the first Juubi, and began the reign of the second.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Dattebayo, bitch!"

The blond proudly stood in front of the hall full of children, his ten tails swishing behind him, as the students' (at least he thought they were, the building felt like a school) wide eyes and dumbfounded expression almost caused the Juubi to laugh.

He had been bored out of his mind recently, thus, in a moment of inspiration, he travelled through time and space to a different dimension. Once here, he had found the most power filled space in the vicinity and teleported to it in a chaos of fire, thunder and wind (and hundreds of other special effects, because if you had the power, you might as well use it, no?). Of course, he had prepared this nifty speech beforehand, because as much as he loved improvising, a well planned prank was way better.

He was talking through experience.

After the seconds of silence became minutes of silence, a soft voice spoke beside him. "Naruto-kun, I think they do not speak our language" Naruto gaped at his beautiful wife for a moment, before walking to the nearest wall and bashing his head into it.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! All that time spent preparing my speech, WASTED!" He roared the last word, causing several of the kids to the flinch.

The silence was broken as a small platinum-blonde haired girl walked towards the kitsune (the fox tails were an obvious giveaway) couple. Hushed whispers could be heard as people frantically pleaded for her to sit down again. The girl ignored it all, slowing to a stop beside the blond kitsune. "Hi! My name is Lovegood Luna. I'm sorry that your speech wasn't understood by the others, I found it fascinating." Naruto stopped his head banging to study the girl. Before anyone could react the small girl was wrapped in a bundle of golden-yellow tails, their owner hugging the girl with glee. The blonde smiled serenely and began petting the tails, causing a pleasure-filled, rumbling purr to echo in the hall.

Seeing this, a brunette gathered her courage to stand up and stride towards the couple-now-trio, her curly hair flailing all over the place. She stopped out of arm (and tail) reach before speaking. "I am Granger Hermione. Sorry, my speaking of Japanese not good. Can ask what you doing here?" Then, the brunette looked at the blonde girl being smothered in fox tails. " By the way, you speak japanese? I didn't know others in the school did. Could you maybe help me better my own? I'm Hermione Granger by the way " Luna peeked at Hermione through a gap in the tails, her hand slowly brushing said extremities.

With a small smile on her face the blonde nodded, before resuming her petting. The other kitsune, a beautiful young woman with porcelain skin, deep dark blue hair, and lavender, pupil-less eyes, approached Hermione and spoke. "Hello. My name is Uzumaki Hinata, nee Hyūga." The kitsune bowed deeply, a greeting Hermione knew was deeply respectful. "Pardon my husband's behaviour, he gets easily distracted. I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but would you mind if I read your mind to learn your language? I promise that I won't read anything that you don't want me to." Hermione nodded, both awed by the grace of this woman and slightly afraid at the sheer power that exuded both kitsune. Hinata, misunderstanding the fearful gaze, reassured the girl. "Do not worry, you won't feel a thing."

As Hermione felt the kitsune's hands graze her temples her breath hitched and her heart stopped for a moment. The tenseness evaporated as the woman's hands retreated. The bluenette smiled, making Hermione freeze. She was not homosexual, but she would swear that she had fallen in love with the bluenette for a moment. " Thank you, Hermione, I appreciate your kindness. " The comment shocked the girl enough to dispel the haze she was experiencing. Not the words itself mind you, rather the language.

Hinata had just spoken perfect english, with no accent whatsoever! Her mind crawling with questions, the brunette walked robotically to her seat. Hinata just smiled, not offended at the otherwise rude manner in which the girl had left, understanding perfectly the shock she must be in. Her smile still in place, she walked to her husband and pressed her hands on his temple.

Naruto's eyes lit up. He could speak their language! Detaching himself from the blonde girl, whom simply waved happily at him before hopping to her seat, Naruto returned to the centre of the hall. " Sorry for before! I didn't know you didn't speak my language. " The blond smiled and scratched his head awkwardly " Anyways! Let me start again! " The Juubi disappeared...

...before appearing in the exact same place with all of the awesome special effects he had previously used. " Ehem... Juubi. A god amongst gods, unlimited power at his fingertips. Calling it a force of nature was belittling it. Fallen prey to mindless- " A cough from behind him interrupted his speech. Swivelling around, he stared at the old (ancient was a better description really) man walking towards him. " Hey! Old man! I was doing my introduction here! You can't just interrupt something like this! You ruined it! " Naruto's tails were swishing behind him, an evident clue to his agitated state of mind.

The ancient man merely smiled a grandfatherly smile, one that apparently all old men knew instinctually. " I am sorry if I have interrupted you, but it has been about 15 minutes since you arrived, and people are getting impatient. I am sure your speech can be appreciated at a later time. " Naruto looked pensive for a moment, a single tail rising to lightly rub his chin.

Shrugging, the blond admitted that yes, doing the introduction speech 15 minutes after appearing just wasn't the same. " Meh, you're right. Ok, name's Uzumaki Naruto! I am the second Juubi, which means I am really powerful and all! I have come here to stave off my bore- I mean... To help the good guys defeat the bad guys! " The blond then froze for a second " There ARE bad guys here somewhere right? 'Cos if there aren't this is going to be so awkward " A raven-haired, bespectacled boy lifted his hand.

Lifting an eyebrow at the strange action (after all why not just ask? He did it all the time at the academy. Though admittedly he was not the best student) Naruto nonetheless nodded at the boy. " Well... There IS an evil organisation called the Death Eaters, lead by Voldemort- " Shrieks of fear filled the air. They were soon followed by shrieks of anger and denial.

A roar, just loud enough to be heard over the shrieks, boomed in the hall. " Is this normal? How bad can this guy be that you're afraid of his name? ...does he have the Sharingan? 'Cos if he does I can somewhat understand the shrieks, that thing is broken " Confusion momentarily overrode fear and anger as the witches and wizards present wondered how this man/creature did not know of the Dark Lord.

Albus, his eyes twinkling madly, clarified " I am pretty sure that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does not possess this... Sharingan? On the other hand, the Dark Lord is an extremely powerful wizard, capable of feats of magic the likes none other have been able to replicate. He and his followers have killed and tortured hundreds. Only The Chosen One managed to defeat him " Naruto nodded in understanding. This Voldemort sounded a lot like Madara. A really strong ninja who could do jutsus no other could even hope to replicate, who became evil for some unknown reason.

The only question he had now was " So who's this Chosen One you speak of? " As one the whole student body swivelled their heads to stare at the raven haired boy who had spoken before. Following their gazes Naruto walked towards the boy's position and bowed mockingly. " Nice to meet ya, oh Chosen One " A barely audible snicker escaped his lips " Tell oh Glorious-Vanquisher-Of-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, how did you manage such a feat? " It was blatantly obvious to anyone without a mental handicap that Naruto meant the over the top hyphenated name as a mocking insult.

Which meant that many a pureblood didn't catch onto the fact.

What did you expect? They inbred like the ninja clans back in Naruto's universe, while lacking both the large families (and thus gene pools) of the ninja clans and a nifty energy source that could repair most damage.

Sure they had magic, but it was only spiritual, it couldn't really affect their bodies without either an outside input or years of intense training.

Harry, fortunately, was not one of aforementioned purebloods, thus was perfectly capable of catching the insult in the blond's words. Slightly irked at the blond, but still cowed by his obvious strength, Harry spoke " I was a baby when it happened. I can't really remember what happened " Silence. Deeply awkward, highly unsettling (and slightly humorous) silence filled the hall.

Then the blond face palmed. Hard. "What the fuck is wrong with this people? A 'Powerful Dark Lord' defeated by a mere baby? How fucking weak are these guys?" Hinata only shook her head. While she too thought these people must be really weak if such a 'dangerous' enemy was defeated by a baby, she was too well mannered to say so in front of them. Even if they were speaking in another language altogether.

" Excuse my husband. Where we come from it took the entire known world's military strength to defeat the 'villain' and even then only Naruto's ascension to... Power let us defeat him " She really didn't want to explain that the 'ascension to power' she was talking about was really ascension to godhood. Too many questions would come from the knowledge.

*(wtf? Lead on?)*

Dumbledore (which Naruto had nicknamed 'ancient man' in his head) simply nodded in understanding, the same grandfatherly smile on his face. " It is fortunate that you came at this time. This year we will be having the Triwizard Tournament, an event involving the three greatest schools in Europe. I am sure such a spectacle will be interesting for you, to say the least " The man nodded to himself before continuing. " As a matter of fact, we were just going to inform the student body of important information regarding said event. " The kitsune nodded in unison before walking towards the middle of the hall. With nary a movement a couple of stone tiles in the floor lifted up and changed into a sofa, which seated the two kitsune.

If Albus was surprised at the powers demonstrated he didn't show it as he began his speech. " Now that the presentations are done, I wish to inform you all that the delegates and the students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at the end of the month, and I expect you to be on your best behaviour and welcome them to our school. Thank you for your time, you may continue your meals " Having said that, Dumbledore sat back at his seat.

Before chattering could commence, the kitsune rose from their seat and, bowing towards the Headmaster and the teachers, left the room.

Once outside, Naruto turned to look at his wife, a pleading look on his face. "Can I participate? Please? Pretty please? I'll be good! I'll let you choose the next universe we visit. Please?" Even after their years together, Hinata still couldn't say no to her husband's puppy dog eyes, no matter how much she tried. Thus, for something like this, which she had no problem with one way or the other, the end result was obvious. "You're the best wife ever!" Naruto cheered, kissing his wife full on the mouth.

XxX /All speech is italicised

Back in the hall, the students were chatting about the recent events.

"What do you think they want anyways?"

"Did you see how they appeared? What was that anyways?"

"Do you think they have something to do with the Triwiz Tournament?"

"Hey Luna, do you know anything about them?" Luna was the target of many a question, which was a very novel experience for the young girl who had, until now, been at best ignored by her companions. While she was happy that they were treating her like any other student, she was also slightly saddened that this was only because she was the first one to have spoken to the couple. Honestly, she knew that the moment the novelty of the couple waned off everything would be back to normal, with her being the victim of petty bullying or being ignored.

Sometimes she wished for a friend, someone to talk to without - "Luna, was it? I just wanted to know if you were free tomorrow morning for those japanese classes I asked? I don't want to be a bother, but I'd really like to learn japanese, and I thought that-" Luna stared at the babbling witch. Hermione Granger, the only female of the 'Golden Trio', was asking her for classes?

"I would be happy to teach you. Is 10 o'clock ok?" Hermione smiled and nodded, happily walking back to her table. 'Well,' thought Luna 'I guess it's a start...' She returned her attention to the chattering near her, a smile on her face as she tried to answer the questions asked.

XxX

Four weeks had passed from that eventful dinner, and no one had seen hide or hair of the kitsune couple. Many began to think the couple had left, while most of the Ravenclaws, having read about kitsune's propensity for pranks, were getting jumpy. The 'Golden Trio' were experiencing a mixture of feelings. These ranged from hopeful excitement from Harry, who was holding onto the blond one's stated intentions of helping 'the good guys' as a lifeline, praying for the end of Voldemort; excited curiosity from Hermione, as she was dying for some time to question the couple on everything; and curious terror from Ron, whom was dreading the chaos that the kitsune (the magical creature equivalent of Fred and George on steroids) couple would bring.

The students had been informed that the school delegations were arriving, and were sent towards the exits.

The trio was waiting on a balcony looking out onto the school grounds, Hermione speaking to Luna on different magical creatures that weren't on any of the books she had read. At first she had thought that Luna was either lying or she was not completely sane. Then she noticed that the more japanese she learnt the more strange creatures she could see. This was an unprecedented discovery for the girl. Who would have thought that there were hundreds of creatures that could only be seen if you spoke japanese?

It did explain a lot on the japanese manga though.

Suddenly a shout warned everyone that something was arriving from the sky. The trio (plus one) stared in awe as a colossal light blue chariot appeared soaring through the sky, pulled by gargantuan winged horses. "It's the Beauxbatôns chariot!" The moment it landed the door on the chariot opened, a woman bending slightly to pass through the opening. Considering the opening was large enough for a couple of men on horseback to pass through comfortably, the fact she had to bend slightly was an obvious hint that the Beauxbatôns headmistress was at least half giant.

Hagrid, the half giant Hogwarts groundskeeper rushed to the chariot, offering his spade like hands to the woman. Following her were two rows of students dressed in light blue uniforms unadapted to the freezing temperatures of Scotland. "You mus' be freezin' out here wit those clothes. Please, go inside, it's warmer" Nodding regally, the headmistress strode through the massive gates. Disappearing from view.

Not long after another shout informed everyone that something was moving in the lake water. The students stared in awe as the waters broke open to reveal an old style galleon. The Durmstrang delegation had arrived.

XxX

The students sat at the hall tables, waiting for the headmaster to speak. The old man stood up and clinked a spoon on his goblet. "Let us all welcome the delegation of Beauxbatôns!" The hall doors opened, letting through the mostly french students. The headmistress strode in front of her students, her size and beauty attracting almost all attention. Almost all, because many a male student gaped at the blond beauty that was regally gliding behind the headmistress. Some were literally drooling, which brought the ire of their female companions.

"It eez a pleazure to be here, Dumblydoor." The two headmasters greeted each other, the taller of the two sending her students to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore smiled at his french counterpart before addressing the students again. "Now, let us welcome the Durmstrang students!" Again the doors opened, and again the delegation entered. This time though, the students seemed to march rather than walk. The attention though was fully on Viktor Krum, a student of Durmstrang, whom was the current best Quidditch Seeker in Europe. Whispers of awe and admiration filled the hall, before the Durmstrang Heamaster sent the students towards the Slytherin table.

Before the students could begin to chat Dumbledore stood once again. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Now, as you know, we have -" The headmaster abruptly stopped as white smoke appeared before him, a scroll appearing from the smoke. Opening it, the old man began to read it. His expression cycled between confusion, surprise and amusement, before finally settling on the latter. "Apparently there is a fourth school participating this year. Please welcome the delegation of the Uzumaki School of Kitsune Arts and Magic!" Confusion filled the hall, before the doors slammed open a third time.

The students of all three schools could only gape as the 'students' walked into the hall. A large grey-haired man preceded his 'students' six fox tails swishing behind him, two fox ears on his head. Behind him, two dozen 'students' were walking in two straight lines. The Hogwarts students immediately recognised the couple walking in front of the 'student' group. The kitsune headmaster greeted Dumbledore like an old friend, before sending the 'students' towards the Gryffindor table. Turning around, he addressed the students "Greetings. My name is Mandias, Sage of the Kitsune clan and Headmaster of the Uzumaki school of Kitsune Arts and Magic" With a bow, the kitsune Sage walked towards the end of the table, before forming a chair and a table from the stone ground.

Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling more than a pool of glitter, began speaking again, only amused by the events. "As I was saying, welcome one and all to Hogwarts! This year our thr- excuse me, four , schools have come together to celebrate an ancient tradition, the Triwizard Tournament!" There was a moment of silence as Albus considered his words. "Well, I guess it's the Quadwizard Tournament now!" Everyone was gaping at the man's amused acceptance of the whole affair. "Now, this tournament is a dangerous affair, seeing as it was cancelled due to the number of participants who died facing the challenges. As such, only students over 17 may participate in the tournament." Cries of outrage filled the hall, shouts of 'Discrimination!' breaking the through the noise here and there.

The hall quietened as Mandias stood up, his tails slowly swishing behind him. "Champions are chosen by an objective judge right? As such, even if unprepared students applied only the best would end up participating, am I right?" The other school heads nodded. "Let them have their fun then, telling them that they can't enter will simply push them to try more dangerous ways of doing so" The school heads nodded in understanding, each of them remembering their own teenage years.

Berating himself for that oversight, Albus stood up once more "It had been decided that there will be no age limit to enter" Cheering filled the hall, a couple of twin redheads jumping on the table to dance. Waiting for the hall to quiet down, Dumbledore signalled for Filch. The cheering tapered off as the man wheeled in a heavy looking box, placing it at the centre of the hall. Silence reigned as the box opened, revealing a wooden goblet with blue flames dancing inside.

"Anyone who wishes to participate in the tournament must write his or her name on a piece of paper and place it inside this goblet. Now that that is done with, please dig in!" As he finished speaking the tables were filled with food, which the students immediately began eating.

XxX

"This is unprecedented! Never before has the tournament been open for a fourth school!


End file.
